


fact; weapon

by branwyns



Series: RWBY [35]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ace-Ops Tyrian AU, Clover Has Been Pining For Years, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, this is literally only connected to my friend's specific AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: A truth should exist,it should not be usedlike this. If I love youis that a fact or a weapon?-Margaret Atwood, “We are Hard”
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Clover Ebi
Series: RWBY [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	fact; weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfAllTheStarsAligned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAllTheStarsAligned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [luck; irredeemable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493657) by [OfAllTheStarsAligned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAllTheStarsAligned/pseuds/OfAllTheStarsAligned). 



> read luck; irredeemable

Clover had had a lot of time to himself after Tyrian...left. (Harriet would probably choose less kind words to describe Tyrian’s departure from the Ace Operatives, but Clover always was a little soft for him.) He slowly ran his thumb over Tyrian’s face in the first group picture they’d ever taken together.

They were so  _ young _ , so  _ happy _ in the photo. Tyrian’s normally too-wide grin was more relaxed, his arms flung over Aurea and Clover’s shoulders. Aurea was caught mid-laugh, eyes half-closed, and Clover’s smile was natural and soft. Harriet’s arms were wrapped around Aurea’s waist and her face was just popped out from behind her shoulder. Vine looked calm, but Clover had stared at the picture long enough to recognize the genuine smile in his eyes. Elm was stood in the back, towering over the rest of them with a huge smile, arm over Vine’s shoulders.

Clover took a deep, shuddering breath and stilled the way his fingers stroked the photo. He sat it back in it’s drawer and slowly shut it. Another deep breath, and he picked up Kingfisher. Another deep breath, and he blinked tears away.

Time to start the day and pretend there wasn’t a still-ragged hole in his heart that had grown tender and bloody again ever since Ruby told him she had seen Tyrian in Mantle.

He made himself a cup of coffee and tried not to remember the way Tyrian used to slump against his back in the morning and wrap his tail gently around Clover’s leg. The way he’d hold his hands out for Clover’s cup even though he despised the taste of coffee, face against Clover’s shoulder.

He set the kids to training and tried not to remember using the same training room with Tyrian, flipping through the air together, trying to land hits on one another. Tried not to remember how clingy and affectionate Tyrian would get after a good training workout, insisting on watching movies together while he pressed his feet against Clover’s thigh or wrapped his tail around his wrist.

Tried not to think about how often he had thought about kissing Tyrian’s stinger when he did that.

He was an awful person. He was still holding a candle for a  _ serial killer _ , for someone who  _ killed  _ his best friend.

~~~~

“Well. Isn’t  _ this  _ a lovely reunion?”

~~~~

Clover had his head in his hands pretending to listen to Qrow as he paced around and yelled at him.

“When Ruby told you that Tyrian was  _ here _ , that he committed  _ mass murder _ , you didn’t once think that his past as an Ace Operative, as  _ your partner,  _ was pertinent information?”

Clover breathed out slowly, remembering the last conversation he’d had with Tyrian. How he’d confirmed that he had been the one to kill Aurea.

The way he’d run off then and how he’d run off now when faced with the Ace-Ops and Qrow’s kids.

Elm stepped forward and placed her hand on Clover’s shoulder. 

“Don’t blame him. The General told us we were to never speak of Ty-  _ Callows _ again.” Harriet scoffed.

“Elm you know as well as the rest of us, that  _ isn’t  _ why Clover didn’t tell them. He didn’t tell them because he and Scorpion-bitch were-”

Vine cut her off. “Harriet. The...personal feelings Clover held for Tyrian Callows are not a matter of discussion here. We had our orders. They can even ask Marrow about him, he knows nothing because we were under orders.”

Clover flinched. He didn’t want to be in this room anymore, under all these heavy gazes. Didn’t want to try and parse through Qrow’s anger and the betrayal he was feeling. Didn’t want the kids to hear about how much he cared for Tyrian. Didn’t want Harriet and Elm and Vine to start fighting again.

He stood abruptly and walked out the door, called for a personal airship, and dumped his Scroll. He barely remembered to grab Kingfisher in his hurry to get  _ away _ from them all. He’d wander around Mantle for a few hours and come back with a clear head. Tyrian wouldn’t be stupid enough to attack him in broad daylight either, and even if he was maybe it would be  _ good  _ for them. Maybe Clover would finally get over his stupid crush if he could see his brutality up close.

Clover could remember the first time he ever saw Tyrian. Long black hair loose around his shoulders, piercing yellow eyes that glinted with a harsh intelligence, and a soft smirk. Clover hadn’t managed to find him during initiation, though he’d found the boy interesting from that very first moment. Tyrian had winked at him, the corners of his mouth curling ever so slightly higher before he disappeared into the crowd.

Had Clover ever told him that? If he had, could everything that came after they graduated been avoided? If they’d been partners as teenagers, could they have avoided Aurea’s death?

“Oh, dear, you always were prettier when you weren’t thinking,” came from behind him. Clover’s hand immediately snapped down to Kingfisher as he turned. 

There Tyrian stood, hair down around his shoulders, soft smirk, startling yellow eyes. Clover’s fingers went limp around Kingfisher’s handle. “Tyrian…” he whispered. “Brothers, am I hallucinating right now?” Tyrian’s smile stretched and Clover realized, no, this was no ghost from the past.

“Were you thinking of me, old friend? So much that you think you’re going crazy? Crazy as dear old Tyr?” Clover took a step back and Tyrian took a step forward. “Unfortunately, I’m very much here in front of you, old friend. You haven’t lost your mind...yet.” Clover took another step back and very suddenly realized he was being backed into an alley.

“Tyrian, can’t we talk? We were such good friends, please,” he said, risking a glance behind himself to check for any other people in the alley. The moment his eyes left Tyrian he was shoved back until his back hit a wall and Tyrian was in his face.

“Sure, let’s... _ talk. _ Shall we talk about Miss Froggy? Or perhaps the newest of Ironwood’s...shall we call it  _ diversity training?  _ What  _ is  _ the puppy’s name, anyway? I’d love to know.” Clover knew Tyrian could feel his heart pounding under the hand on his chest so he did something...probably stupid. He reached up and grabbed the hand pressed over his heart and slipped his fingers between Tyrian’s.

“Please, Tyrian, come home. I’m sure we could do something, work something out with James.”

Tyrian narrowed his eyes. “I’m a  _ murderer _ , dear. A serial killer  _ and  _ a mass murderer. The least Ironwood will do is throw me in a cell for the rest of my life.” Clover shook his head.

“I wouldn’t let them do that, I wouldn’t let them- look, just-- just come home, alright? Come home with me, we’ll figure it out-”

Tyrian pressed a finger to his lips. “Oh, sweetheart, always the hero, always trying to rescue everyone. But there’s no need to try and save me, darling. I’m actually here because I miss you, and I want  _ you  _ to come home with  _ me.” _

“What?”

Tyrian pressed closer and wound his tail around Clover’s waist. “I want you to join me. Come with me and the good doctor when we leave this place. Perhaps in time we can convince the others! We’ll all be a happy family again, isn’t that what you want? I’ll even let you bring the puppy!” he said. Clover felt himself going cross-eyed trying to stay focused on Tyrian’s face with how close he was.

“I-” he started.

“Oh, sh-sh-sh-sh-sh, it’s alright, I’ll give you some time to think about it. I truly have missed you, dearest,” he said. He spread his hand over Clover’s cheek and ran his thumb over his bottom lip. “I’ve missed you so much,” he murmured. Clover shuddered at the feeling of Tyrian’s tail tightening ever so slightly, brushing the tip of his stinger against Clover’s waist. Clover moved his other hand away from Kingfisher entirely and reached up to rest it against Tyrian’s cheek.

Tyrian’s eyes widened slightly in surprise before sliding half-shut as he leaned his face against Clover’s palm. A quiet beep startled them both and Clover watched Tyrian’s expression sour. He snatched his hand away from Clover’s face and reached up to touch an earpiece Clover hadn't even noticed.

“What?” he snapped. Clover gripped his hand tighter and Tyrian glanced over at him, cocking an eyebrow.

“Don’t go,” he whispered. Tyrian’s hand fell away from the earpiece after he muttered something Clover couldn’t hear.

“Unfortunately, my sweet, the good doctor awaits my return. I must bid you goodbye, until next we meet. Think my offer over carefully,” he said, before turning and disappearing down the alley.

Clover felt like he had been holding his breath for too long as he collapsed right there, in a filthy alleyway. He curled into himself and took harsh, ragged gasps of air, and tried not to cry.


End file.
